Un amour de Pète-sec
by Plume De Pan
Summary: Quatre et Tris commence à sortir ensemble chez les Altruistes. À seize ans, Quatre fait son choix. Deux ans après, c'est au tour de Tris. Entre les retrouvaille et l'initiation, comment notre petit couple va s'en sortir? ( Pas de guerre- pour l'instant) ( Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Veronica Roth, je ne fais que m'amuser avec)
1. Prologue

Salut! Je poste cette fiction sur Divergente c'est la première que j'écris sur ce fandom.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

(PS: J'ai écris ce prologue en écoutant en boucle " Si l'amour existe" chanté par dans la comédie musicale Robin des bois)

* * *

Prologue

Je m'appelle Béatrice Prior, j'ai quatorze ans et je vis à Chicago, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Il y a une cinquantaine d'années, une guerre a éclaté et détruit la ville. Pour arrêter cela, le gouvernement a créé le système de faction et construit une clôture autour de la ville.

Ceux qui pensaient que le mensonge était responsable de nos actes passés ont créé les Sincères.

Ceux qui accusaient la violence d'être la raison des erreurs humaines ont formé les Fraternels. Ceux sont les seuls qui vivent de l'autre côté de ville étant donné qu'ils fournissent la nourriture dont la ville à besoin.

La faction des Érudits a été formée par ceux qui accuse l'ignorance d'être la raison des erreurs humaine.

Les Audacieux ont été crée par ceux qui condamnent la lâcheté et la crainte comme problème majeur dans la société.

Et enfin, il y a ma faction d'origine, les Altruistes. Ma faction pense que l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme est responsable des erreurs passées. Contrairement aux autres factions, les Altruistes vivent avec le stricte minimum pour vivre. Le seul luxe que nous nous permettons est une montre car c'est utile. Nous ne montrons pas nos formes grâce à des vêtements amples et gris et les filles qui ont les cheveux longs, comme moi, doivent les attacher dans un chignon. De plus, nous pouvons nous regarder dans un miroir qu'une fois par an. Nous devons faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le nôtre. Et les signes affectifs qu'une personne peut avoir envers une autre sont quasi inconnue pour nous. Enfin c'est tout ce que fait un Altruiste normal. Disons qu'au niveau dévouement pour les autres j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, pas comme mon grand frère, Caleb. Il n'a que dix mois de plus que moi donc nous avons le même âge. Aider les gens n'est pas un automatisme pour moi. Pour les signes affectifs, c'est à peu près la même chose parce que cela fait un an que je sors avec Tobias Eaton, le fils du chef du gouvernement Marcus Eaton. En effet, se sont les Altruistes qui dirigent la ville, même si chaque faction possède un leader, sauf les audacieux qui en ont trois. Mon père travaille aussi pour le gouvernement et est proche de Marcus. Tellement proche que depuis la mort de sa femme de Marcus il y a huit ans, les Eaton viennent manger à la maison tous les dimanches. C'est de cette manière que j'ai rencontré Tobias. Il a deux ans de plus que moi mais ce n'est pas un problème. Au départ, je le voyais seulement pendant ses dîners. Puis quand j'ai eu l'âge de me balader seule dans le quartier Altruiste, il venait avec moi nourrir les sans factions. Ça, c'est que la faction nous autorise de faire. Un jour alors que nous rentrions chez nous, il a regardé autour de nous puis, en hésitant, il a pris ma main et il m'a sourit. L'année dernière, alors que je venais de terminer mes cours, je l'ai vu assit devant chez moi, il dit à Caleb qu'il devait me parler. Nous avions marché en silence. Il était nerveux et comme il n'y avait personne dans la rue, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Pour la première fois, c'est moi qui faisais le premier pas affectif .Il s'est détendu et il m'a regardé surpris puis m'a avoué qu'il voulait qu'on soit plus qu'amis. En réponse, je lui ai encore plus serré la main.

Hier, Quatre a passé son test d'aptitude comme tout les adolescents de seize ans, pour savoir dans quelle faction il devra passer le reste de sa vie. Même si n'étions pas dimanche, les Eaton sont venus manger chez nous et j'ai pu passer la soirée avec Tobias. Au moment de partir, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Nos parents n'ont rien dit sur cet élan d'affection.

Ce matin, je me suis levé tôt pour que maman puisse me couper les cheveux. Une fois le chignon fait, j'ai pu me regarder quelques secondes dans le miroir ,mais j'ai vite détourné mon regard sur autre chose. Je n'aime pas mon reflet même si Tobias m'a déjà dit qu'il me trouvait jolie. En pensant à lui, je verse une larme et une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je sais qu'il va quitter les Altruistes pour partir chez les Audacieux. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais Marcus bat Tobias depuis la mort sa femme et c'est pour cette raison que Tobias va faire défection. Je suis la seule personne qui connaît son secret.

Comme mon père n'a pas arrêté de le répéter je ne sais combien de fois, nous allons assister à la cérémonie du choix pour soutenir Marcus. Alors là du soutien, il va lui falloir étant donné qu'il n'aura plus personne à battre. En arrivant dans la salle, je vois les Fraternels et les Sincères parler haut et fort. . Les Érudits lisent des livres. Tandis que les Altruistes sont assis tranquillement sans rien faire. Les Audacieux ne sont pas encore arrivé. Les Eaton sont déjà là. Marcus est avec les leaders et Tobias assis sur une chaise en face des coupes du choix. Quand il me voit, il sourit mais le perdit vite quand il vit ma tête. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer depuis que je suis partis de la maison et même si j'essaie de me retenir, je sais que mes larmes continueront de couler ce soir. J'ai honte de lui offrir ce spectacle, il n'a jamais aimé me voir dans cet état-là. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Béatrice regarde-moi. S'il te plaît, dit-il doucement.

Je lève les yeux et je souris en voyant son magnifique visage. Il a un visage carré, des cheveux bruns et courts et de magnifiques yeux bleus foncés comme l'océan agité que j'ai vu dans l'un de mes livres de science. Il est beau. Une larme coule sur son visage. Les manches de nos vestes sont trop grandes ce qui nous permet d'enlacer mes doigts aux siens sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. On se regarde pendant une ou deux minutes peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. Nous lâchons nos mains quand les Audacieux arrivent. Je les regarde quelques secondes et me retourne vers Tobias.

_ Tu seras un bon Audacieux, lui dis-je. Ne m'oublie pas.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On se reverra, je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais on se reverra, me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je rejoins mes parents. Tout le monde se tait. Cette année, c'est Johanna Reyes qui s'occupe de la cérémonie. Elle se passe vite, quand le nom de Tobias est appelé, il me regarde une dernière fois, prend le couteau et verse son sang sur le charbon ardent. Il part vers sa nouvelle famille. Je suis triste mais quand je vois la tête de Marcus, je dois me retenir de rire.

La cérémonie se termine. Je rentre à la maison avec Caleb, mes parents restent avec Marcus. En rentrant, je vais dans ma chambre et me laisse aller. Je pleure. Je sais qu'à quatorze ans, on ne connaît pas grand-chose sur l'amour, mais Tobias m'a fait comprendre que cette chose est d'une puissance incontrôlable. J'ai déjà hâte d'être dans deux ans.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! **

**Je voudrais remercier nanao34410 et Siolka qui m'ont encouragé dans ce projet.**

**J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à posté un commentaire. **

**Si vous aimez Hunger games , j'ai commencé à poster une fiction et un one-shot sur ce fandom.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Le choix

**Voilà, voilà! Je vous présente le premier chapitre d' " Un amour de Pète-sec " qui se passe deux ans après le prologue .**

**Sincèrement, je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de vue pour le prologue;**

**J'espère que ce chapitre correspondra à vos attentes et bonne lecture.**

**( PS: J'ai vu le premier film et actuellement, je lis la saga.) **

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le choix**

_Deux ans plus tard_

_**POV Tris**_

_ Ton test n'a pas été concluant, me dit l'audacieuse . Elle semble terrifiée, ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout.

_ Comment ça? Le test est censé me dire la faction dans laquelle je suis la plus apte à vivre et...

_ Le test n'a pas fonctionné sur toi, me coupe-t-elle, toujours aussi paniquée. Normalement, chaque étape de la simulation élimine une faction. Mais toi tu n'en as éliminé que deux. Les Sincères et les Fraternels. Tu as des aptitudes pour les Altruistes, les Érudits et les Audacieux. Tu es divergente. Les divergents sont traqués dans toute la ville pour être ensuite tués. Je vais écrire ton résultat manuellement en marquant Altruiste. Sors par la porte de derrière, ne parle à personne de ton test. Ni à tes amis, ni ta famille. Et pour demain, fais le bon choix.

Et elle me laisse dehors sans me dire un mot de plus. Je rentre tranquillement chez moi en marchant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Normalement, le jour du test, les adolescents de chaque faction rentrent tous ensemble vers leur quartier, donc si quelqu'un me voit, il pourrait se douter que quelque chose cloche. Je profite du trajet pour réfléchir.

En gros, j'ai dû boire ce stupide liquide bleu au goût affreusement amer. Ce même liquide qui m'a fait passer une simulation pour déterminer ma future faction, n'a pas fonctionné. Je me retrouve donc en permanence avec une épée Damoclès sur la tête, car un seul mauvais choix ou mouvement de travers peut entraîner ma mort. En plus, le choix de ma faction ne va pas seulement déterminer mon avenir, mais aussi ma durée de vie à cause ma divergence. J'arrive enfin devant le quartier Altruiste. Malheureusement aujourd'hui, c'est férié et donc, les gens sont sortis. Depuis quelques années, le jour du test et du choix, les enfants n'ont pas école sauf chez les Érudits qui doivent passer leur temps à étudier. Je suis donc obligée de faire un grand détour pour rentrer chez moi afin d'éviter un maximum de personnes.

Après avoir marché plus que nécessaire, j'arrive enfin devant ma maison. Caleb est déjà rentré, il discute avec nos voisins Robert et Susan Black. Quand ils me voient ils me sourient puis partent. Caleb, lui, perd son sourire et prend son air sévère. Il m'a toujours reproché ne pas être assez altruiste envers les gens et me dit tout le temps « Tu dois juste respecter les règles, c'est pas difficile quand même?», mais il n'a toujours pas compris que chez moi, respecter les règles n'est pas une seconde nature. C'est sure que pour lui c'est simple, aider les gens est dans ses gênes. Pour lui, le choix de demain est déjà fait. Il versera son sang dans la coupe remplie de galets, ensuite il sera premier de sa promotion et succédera Marcus pour être chef du gouvernement.

_ Où étais-tu? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue avec nous? demanda-t-il toujours aussi sévère.

_ Je suis allée nourrir les Sans-Factions, mentis-je.

Si je veux survivre, le mensonge devra faire partie de mon quotidien, alors autant commencer tout de suite. Ma réponse a l'air d'étonner mon frère mais il ne dit rien de plus et on rentre dans la maison. Marcus est là. Il parle avec papa pendant que maman prépare le repas. Avant que Tobias fasse défection, il venait dîner tous les dimanches. Maintenant, il habite à la maison. Quand maman m'a appris la nouvelle, j'ai fais semblant d'être contente, alors qu'au plus profond de mon être j'étais très en colère. Chaque jours, il me rappelle la raison du départ de Tobias et ça me fais mal. Caleb va nourrir les Sans-Factions. Quand je m'apprête à aider ma mère, elle me dit d'aller dans ma chambre car quelque chose m'attend. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse de ne pas faire de corvées, car même si ma mère avait semblé rassurante, je me demande ce qui m'attend. Je rentre dans ma chambre. Elle est petite. Dedans il y a une armoire avec mes vêtements, un bureau, une étagère et mon lit. Tout est gris dans cette pièce, comme le reste de la maison. Mon regard est attiré par une petite masse noire sur mon lit. Je m'assois et ouvre le petit sachet en tissue. J'écarquille les yeux quand j'en sors un médaillon en argent accroché à une petite corde noir. Je passe l'objet entre mes doigts. Sur le médaillon, le symbole des Audacieux, des flammes, est finement gravé. Je remarque qu'il y a une petite note dans le pochon , il y a un bout de papier où il est écrit une phrase:

_J'aimerai que tu le portes, pour la cérémonie du choix._

Je ne connais qu'une personne chez les Audacieux. Elle m'a quittée et fait une promesse. Je suis tellement obnubilée par l'objet et la note que je n'entends pas ma mère rentrer dans chambre. Je sursaute quand pose une main sur mes cheveux. Je la regarde, elle me souris et s'assoie à mes côtés.

_ Tu l'as vu? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Elle me répond positivement et m'explique qu'il est passé au centre de bénévolat où elle travaille et lui a demandé de me donner le paquet. Elle me dit que si je porte demain je devrais bien le cacher à cause du règlement de la faction et du dessin du bijou. Je range cette petite chose précieuse et cache le pochon sous l'oreiller. Caleb nous appelle pour manger. Pendant le repas, papa et Marcus pestent encore contre les Érudits qui sont convaincus que notre faction est incapable de diriger une ville. D'habitude je dois me taire avec Caleb, sauf que pour une fois que je n'ai pas envie de parler Marcus adresse la parole à mon frère et moi.

_ Alors les enfants, j'espère sincèrement que vous ne ferez pas le mauvais choix. Pas comme le traite qui me sert de fils.

Il dit ça comme s'i il annonçait qu'il allait se coucher. C'est de cette manière qu'il considère son fils? Comme un traître? Cela fait deux ans qu'il vit à la maison. Si il ne l'avait pas battu, Tobias serait peut-être encore ici. Á la fin du repas, je vois mes parents se regarder dans les yeux. Puis ils nous prennent dans leurs bras. Ils sont crispés et Marcus se raidit en voyant le spectacle, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive, que tu décides de partir ou de rester ici, je suis fière de toi, me dit fièrement ma mère.

Je me rappelle que je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle faction je continuerai ma vie. Dans les escaliers, Caleb me dit que même si on pense à notre famille, on doit surtout penser à nous-mêmes. Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, je me détache les cheveux et me mets un pyjama. Je me glisse dans mes draps et sors le médaillon de sa cachette. Je pense à _lui _et serre l'objet contre ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais le mauvais choix? Je sais déjà que je ne choisirai pas les Sincères, ma vie va être un mensonge permanent à cause de ma divergence. Les Fraternels non plus, je ne me vois pas pas cultiver la terre toute ma vie et je les trouve bizarres. Hors de question que je choisisse les Érudits avec toutes les absurdités qu'ils disent sur les Altruistes. Il me reste donc ma faction d'origine et les Audacieux. Une vie tranquille ou une autre plus libre. Le choix familial ou le choix du cœur. Je m'endors avant d'avoir répondu à toutes ces questions.

Je sens quelque chose me secouer l'épaule. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je m'aperçois que le soleil s'est levé. Maman me regarde avec son sourire bienveillant, elle me dit de m'habiller et de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Elle va me couper les cheveux comme à chaque jour du choix. J'enfile la même tenue que je portais hier et mets mon médaillon autour du cou. Il m'arrive juste au-dessus de la poitrine. On voit encore la cordelette noire qui maintien le bijou mais quand je mettrais ma veste, on ne verra plus rien. Après que ma mère m'est coupée les cheveux, je peux me regarder dans le miroir. Je n'aime pas le reflet que le miroir me renvoie. Je ressemble toujours à une petite fille. Je mets ma veste qui m'arrive jusqu'au coup, puis descends pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde est déjà en bas. À table un silence de plomb règne à table. Toujours en silence, nous partons vers la Ruche. Quand nous arrivons, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Je m'approche des cinq coupes. De la terre pour les Fraternels, du verre pour les Sincères, de l'eau pour les Érudits, des galets pour les Altruistes et enfin du charbon ardent pour les Audacieux. Je n'ai toujours pas choisi entre la famille et mon cœur, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise chez moi et je n'ai pas envie d'être égoïste en choisissant la liberté. Encore une fois, je suis coupée de mes réflexions par mon père qui m'appelle, il est accompagné d'une érudite.

_ Béatrice, je te présente Jeanine Matthews, la nouvelle leader des Érudits, dit-il fièrement. Je sais qu'il ment, il n'a jamais aimé sa faction d'origine.

_ Ravie de te rencontrer, me dit-elle en me souriant puis en se retournant face à mon père, j'espère que tu traites bien tes enfants. Comme ça tu ne seras pas victimes des rumeurs que Marcus a dû subir à cause de Tobias.

C'est la première fois que j'entends _son _nom depuis deux ans. Je ne connais pas cette femme mais je la déteste déjà. Même si d'un côté, je suis obligé de reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort. Tobias a été le premier Altruiste de l'histoire à faire défection et donc, les autres factions ont commencé à avoir des doutes sur notre éducation et c'est Marcus qui en a fait les frais.

Les autres factions arrivent, Jeanine demande le silence qu'elle obtient instantanément. Mes parents vont s'asseoir avec les autres Altruistes pendant que je me dirige vers la chaise qui porte mon nom en face des coupes du choix. Jeanine fait un discours, puis Marcus appelle un Érudits, lui tend la lame puis le sang coule dans l'eau, il reste chez lui. Le premiers à faire défection est une Sincère qui part chez les Fraternels. Les noms se poursuivent jusqu'au moment où Caleb est appelé. Son sang coule sur les galets, je le savais. Il retourne auprès de papa et maman puis:

_ Béatrice Prior.

Non, pas maintenant, je n'ai toujours pas choisi. Je me dirige vers les vases tel qu'un robot commandé à distance. Je prends la lame que l'on me tend et me fais une en taille au creux de la main. Mon sang goûte entre la coupe Altruiste et celle des Audacieux. Ma divergence fait que je ne serai jamais à ma place dans ce monde. Même si je pars, mes parents ne seront pas seuls. Mais dois-je être égoïste? Je n'aime pas respecter les règles comme les Audacieux, je veux être libre et je veux _le _retrouver. Je regarde ma famille et vois ma mère me sourire et hoche la tête positivement. A-t-elle compris ce que je souhaitai? Je lui rends son sourire et mon sang coule sur le charbon ardent.

_ Audacieux, crie Marcus pendant que ma nouvelle famille m'accueille en me donnant de grande claque dans le dos.

Quand je me retourne vers les Altruistes, je vois mon père qui me lance un regard noir, Caleb qui me regarde choqué tandis que ma mère à toujours cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

* * *

**Tadam! J'espère que pour vous, ce chapitre a été à la hauteur du prologue et que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi quand je l'ai écrit.**

**N'hésiter pas à mettre une review er rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Happy

**Salut à tous et à toutes! **

**Certains vont vouloir me tuer mais ça fais un mois que le chapitre est fini. ****Alors, pourquoi je l'ai pas posté? Tous simplement parce que je viens à peine de terminer le chapitre 3, et que quand je poste un chapitre ou un OS j'aime bien avoir un chapitre d'avance où cas il y ait un mois ou je ne puisse pas écrire. **

**Foxym ****m'a posé deux questions**** et même si je lui ai déjà répondu en privé, je pense que les réponses peuvent servir à tous le monde.**

**Vas-tu poster tes chapitres selon un rythme régulier ou non ?**

**Normalement, j'essaie de posté un chapitre (peut importe la fiction) ou OS par mois. **

**Répondras-tu aux reviews ?**

**En général, je réponds aux reviews en privé.**

**En parlant des reviews, je remercie ceux qui les écrivent, elles me font vraiment plaisir. Que ce soit les personnes qui sont inscrites sur le site ou pas. Comme pour le prologue, je suis vraiment étonné d'en avoir eu autant.**

**Je remercie aussi nanao33410 qui était ma beta reader sur cette écrit.**

**Bon, assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des autres.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Quand le regard d'une seule personne fait de toi la plus heureuse du monde.**

**POV Tris.**

La cérémonie se termine et je suis les Audacieux qui courent vers la sortie en hurlant de joie. Je hurle car je suis enfin libre et heureuse. Nous courons dans la ville. Nous nous arrêtons près des poutrelles qui soutiennent les rails du train. Les Audacieux les escaladent et j'en déduis que je dois faire la même chose. Les robes altruistes ne sont vraiment pas pratiques pour ce genre d'activité. Je mets beaucoup plus de temps pour me hisser sur la plate-forme que d'autres transferts qui sont en pantalons. Je n'ai même pas le temps de souffler que j'entends un sifflement dans mon dos. Quand je me retourne, je vois le train qui arrive à grande vitesse, il ralentit mais ne s'arrête pas. Les natifs commencent à courir, je les imite mais manque de tomber par terre quand je vois qu'il saute dedans. Peu à peu, les transferts se hissent dans le train. Quelqu'un me tend la main, je la saisis et grimpe dans le wagon tout essoufflée. Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'a aidé à monter et remarque qu'elle porte des habits noirs et blancs, c'est une Sincère. Elle est mate de peau , ses petits yeux sont bruns et ses cheveux courts et marrons.

«Je m'appelle Christina et toi?» me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

«Béatrice.» lui répondis-je en lui rendant sa poigne.

Elle commençait à me parler, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une seule oreille. Je regarde les gens autour de moi. Il y a quatre autres Sincères, quatre Érudits et deux Audacieux. Je suis la seule Altruiste, mais je m'en moque. Je vais bientôt le revoir. Tout un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Quand et comment vais-je _le_ revoir? A-t-il beaucoup de tatouages et piercings comme la plupart des Audacieux? Comment réagira-t-il quand il me verra? Va-t-il me prendre dans ses bras ou m'ignorer totalement? Mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas changé, mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Je suis coupée dans mes réflexions par un Audacieux qui annonce que nous arrivons. Je me lève et passe la tête à l'extérieur du wagon et ce que je vois me fige sur place. On doit sauter du train en marche. Ce qui fait que statistiquement parlant, j'ai une chance sur deux de mourir si je ne prends pas assez d'élan. Et voilà, je pense comme une Érudite maintenant. Dans le wagon, il ne reste plus que Christina et moi. Nous nous regardons et sautons ensemble. J'atterris brutalement sur les fesses et je rigole toute seule. Je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti contrairement à d'autres personnes. Une Sincère s'est foulée la cheville d'après ses plaintes et une Audacieuse pleure son amie qui vient de mourir en sautant du train.

«Venez par ici bande de morveux. Si vous voulez faire partis des nôtres, vous devez passer l'initiation qui commence maintenant.» dit un Audacieux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers Max qui est un des leaders de la faction et attendons la suite de son discours.

«Vous devez sauter du toit pour prouver que vous êtes digne d'être un audacieux» dit Max.

«Est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau pour amortir notre chute?» demande un Érudit.

«Ça, tu le sauras si tu sautes... Alors, qui saute en premier? Honneur aux transferts pour commencer» dit Max.

Tout le monde se regarde, personne ne veut faire un second saut dans le vide. Je suis la seule Altruiste et les gens des autres factions nous traitent de faibles. Je peux et je veux leur prouver le contraire. Je m'avance doucement vers le rebord du toit et grimpe sur la bordure. L'un des Sincères se moque de moi. J'enlève ma veste, lui lance à la figure et sans réfléchir, je saute dans le vide avant qu'il ne réplique. La chute dure quelques secondes avant d'atterrir dans un filet. Je sens de puissantes mains m'attraper et me poser au sol comme si je ne pesai rien. Une fois les pieds au sol, je croise les yeux de l'Audacieux qui m'a sortie de là. Je les reconnais immédiatement, mon cœur s'affole. Sans m'en rendre compte je mets ma main sur mon médaillon qui est sorti de sa cachette pendant ma chute et souris à la personne en face de moi.

«Béatrice» dit-il dans un souffle.

Il y a un mélange de plusieurs émotions dans sa voix et dans son regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

«Tobias» répondis-je sur le même ton.

«Wow! Une Pète-sec qui saute en premier, c'est du jamais vu.» Dit un garçon puis se retourne vers Tobias «Quatre, demande-lui comment elle s'appelle et fais l'annonce pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse sauter. Tu la dragueras plus tard».

Quatre? C'est bizarre comme surnom mais j'avoue qu'à ce moment-là, je me fiche éperdument de son nom. Le simple fait de le voir enfin en face de moi me remplit de joie.

«Désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard, promis...Tu peux changer de nom si tu le souhaites mais après cela sera trop tard» dit Tobias.

Je suis venue pour changer de vie, pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre alors pourquoi ne pas commencer déjà par mon prénom.

«Tris» dis-je déterminée.

«Première sauteuse, Tris...» Crie Tobias avant de se retourner vers moi et me sourire «Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait Tris».

Je lui rends son sourire puis j'entends quelqu'un hurler et me retourne pour voir Christina sauter suivi quelques minutes plus tard par le garçon qui s'était moqué de moi.

**POV Tobias/Quatre**

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Je tape mon réveil avec mon poing et regarde l'heure. Il est huit heure et demie. Ce matin, il y a plus de bruit que d'habitude. Étrange. Je me lève, prends ma douche, m'habille et descend à la cafétéria. Quand je sors de chez moi, je vois sur l'écran numérique de la Fosse il est écrit: JOUR DU CHOIX, CHOISSISSEZ BIEN. La réalité me frappe. Hier, les futurs initiés ont passé leur test d'aptitude et aujourd'hui, ils doivent choisir leur faction.

J'ai fais mon choix, il y a deux ans. J'ai été le tout premier Altruiste à faire défection. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret. Celui d'avoir laissé la personne que j'aime le plus au monde: Béatrice Prior. Je la connais depuis l'âge de huit ans, elle six. Cette année-là, ma mère est décédée, un Sans Factions l'a tué. Nos deux pères ont toujours été proches et un jour, Andrew a décidé que nous viendrons manger chez lui tous les dimanches. Au départ, je la voyais uniquement pendant ces repas. Puis quand elle a eu dix ans, on allait nourrir les Sans Factions ensemble. C'est aussi à cette période-là que j'ai commencé à vouloir être plus souvent avec elle. Le problème, c'est que chez les Altruistes, aucun signe affectif n'est autorisés. Nous ne sommes même pas autorisés à nous tenir par la main. J'ai fini par briser cette règle car un jour, j'ai profité qu'il n'y avait personne dans le quartier Altruiste pour établir ce petit contact physique. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, elle m'avait juste souri. Et il y a trois ans, j'avais enfin eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. Déjà que ce jour-là, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative de me prendre la main, quand je lui ai fais cet aveu , elle l'a encore plus serrée. Chez les Altruistes, Béatrice est la seule qui sait que mon père me battait et c'est pour cette raison que je suis parti de ma faction d'origine. Je me souviens de la dernière soirée que mon père et moi avons passé chez les Prior. Ce soir-là, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, sauf du choix que je devais faire le lendemain. Béatrice savait que je ne reviendrais pas. Avant de partir, je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Nos parents n'ont rien dit sur ce geste affectif mais je savais que Marcus allait m'en faire subir les conséquences et ça n'a pas loupé. Le lendemain, Béatrice est venue pour la cérémonie du choix, elle faisait tous pour ne pas retenir ses larmes. Je lui ai fais une promesse et j'ai versé mon sang dans la coupe remplie de charbon ardent. L'initiation s'est bien passé et j'ai battu un record qui m'a attribué mon surnom: Quatre. J'ai terminé premier de ma promotion. Maintenant les gens qui ne me connaissent pas, ne savent pas que je suis un transfert. J'ai rencontré de vrai amis: Zeke et Éric qui est le plus jeune leader de la faction.

Avant-hier, Zeke voulait voir une nouvelle boutique qui a ouvert le mois dernier. Il voulait acheter quelque chose pour Shauna, sa petite amie. En l'aidant, j'ai trouvé ce médaillon avec la flamme audacieuse et je l'ai imaginé au cou de ma Béatrice. Seulement, je n'avais jamais offert de cadeau à quelqu'un et encore moins à une personne d'une autre faction et de sexe opposé. Je voulais qu'elle l'ait avant la cérémonie du choix. J'ai longtemps cherché avant de trouver une solution. Hier matin, je suis allé voir Max qui m'a demandé si je pouvais remplacer la personne qui devait se charger de l'initiation des transferts. J'ai accepté. L'après-midi, je suis retourné dans ma chambre. J'ai pris un bout de papier et un stylo et j'ai écris que je souhaitais qu'elle porte le bijou lors de son choix . Je dis à Éric que j'avais besoin de sortir puis je suis allé dans le quartier Altruiste, plus précisément au centre de bénévolat. En espérant que Nathalie y soit. Je ne voulais pas donner l'objet à Béatrice elle-même pour qu'elle puisse avoir une surprise. Sur le chemin, les altruistes me dévisageaient et certains enfants étaient impressionnés. Quand je suis entré dans le bureau, j'ai demandé à voir la mère de Béatrice. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a poussé un petit cri de surprise puis m'a indiqué un endroit calme. Je lui ai donné l'objet, puis elle m'a pris dans ses bras, bizarre pour une Altruiste. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle était une transfert ou une native de sa faction. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle se doutait du choix de Béatrice. Je l'ai regardé étonné, elle s'est contenté de me sourire. Et je me demande encore se qu'elle voulait dire par là. Enfin j'ai une idée, mais je préfère ne pas trop espérer.

Je me dirige vers le filet qui réceptionnera les initiés les plus courageux pour sauter. Qui va sauter en premier cette année? Un Érudit ou un Sincère? Max laisse toujours l'honneur aux transferts pour faire le grand saut. Zeke, Éric et Lauren arrivent. Zeke et Lauren s'occuperont des natifs de la faction, tandis qu'Éric et moi on s'occupera des entend du bruit venant du toit, quelques minutes plus tard, un initié se trouve sur le rebord puis saute. Sur le filet , j'aperçois une masse de vêtement… gris?! Un nouvel Altruiste a fait défection? Puis je vois de fines jambes. C'est une Altruiste! Mon battement de cœur s'accélère en deux secondes. _Reprends-toi Tobias ce n'est peut-être pas elle._ Je la sors du filet, elle est aussi légère qu'une plume. Je croise son regard. Les mêmes yeux gris que j'ai quittés, il y a deux ans et elle porte mon médaillon. Ses mêmes iris couleur orage mais qui étaient baigné de larmes à l'époque.

Depuis ce jour, j'espérais qu'elle me rejoigne mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer à choisir à sa place.

«Béatrice» dis-je dans un souffle.

«Tobias» répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle m'a reconnu, je le vois dans son regard et cela me fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié.

«Wow! Une Pète-sec qui saute en premier, c'est du jamais vu.» Dit Zeke puis il se retourne vers moi «Quatre, demande-lui comment elle s'appelle et fais l'annonce pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse sauter. Tu la dragueras plus tard».

Je ris intérieurement, il ne connaît pas la nature de ma relation avec Tris. Enfin, il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion sur ça. Moi, mes sentiments pour elle son toujours intacts, même après deux ans sans l'avoir vu. Mais elle, pense-t-elle la même chose? Elle a peut-être mis le bijoux juste pour me faire plaisir. Je réfléchirai plus tard. Á la remarque de Zeke, Tris me regarde étonné.

«Désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard, promis...Tu peux changer de nom si tu le souhaites mais après cela sera trop tard» dis-je..

«Tris» dit-elle déterminée.

Tris, j'aime bien comme nom et je le trouve que cela lui va très bien.

«Première sauteuse, Tris...» Crie Tobias avant de se retourner vers moi et me sourire «Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait Tris».

Je vois que cette phrase lui plaît, car elle me rend mon sourire. Une Sincère saute juste après elle. Je sens que cette année, je vais vraiment aimer entraîner les initiés cette année.

* * *

**Voilà! Voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus.**

**Je ne donne jamais de date précise pour la publication de mes chapitres mais pour le moi de mai c'est différents. Je publierai le 12 mai quoiqu'il arrive. Si par malheur, je ne publie pas ce jours là c'est parce que je ne suis pas chez moi.**

**Sinon, portez-vous bien et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre3: Première soirée à la Fosse p1

**Hey! Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Réponse au review des visiteurs: **

**Claire: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Foxym: Merci. J'aime beaucoup ton analyse. Et surtout, bonne anniversaire à l'avance.**

**Drea15: Voilà la suite que attendait tant.**

**Ambre: Voilà la suite.**

**fam33: Voilà la suite.**

**Ah oui! Si je poste aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour du mois, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que aujourd'hui sa fait un an que je suis sur le site.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Première soirée à la Fosse, partie 1.**

**POV Tris.**

«Les natifs vont avec Lauren et Zeke, les transferts avec moi» dit Tobias avant de se retourner vers nous. «Je m'appelle Quatre et je...».

«Quatre, comme le chiffre? Où sont tes amis Un, Deux et Trois? Interrompt Christina.

Les sincères ont toujours eu l'habitude de dire ce qu'ils pensaient pour survivre dans ce monde, mais ici chez les audacieux, elle allait devoir apprendre à se taire si elle voulait rester en vie. Ce que Tobias lui réplique immédiatement.

«Je disais, je m'appelle Quatre et je serais votre instructeur tout au long de votre initiation... Première leçon, si vous voulez survivre ici, vous allez commencer à la fermer et à ne l'ouvrir que sur demande. Compris la sincère.» dit-il en regardant froidement Christina dans les yeux

Christina répond par un hochement de tête et Quatre continue son discours.

«Je vais vous faire visiter votre nouvelle maison.» dit-il.

Quand il parle, il emploie un ton sérieux, dur et froid que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je sais que le Tobias qui est devant moi n'est plus celui que j'ai connu chez les Altruistes. Il nous entraîne dans les longs couloirs sombre du siège des Audacieux. Nous passons devant la salle d'entraînement, le gouffre , la cafétéria et la Fosse (qui est le seul endroit éclairé naturellement) et enfin les dortoirs ou plutôt le dortoir. Quelqu'un demande si c'est celui des filles ou des garçons. Je n'écoute pas la réponse de Tobias, tellement l'endroit me répugne. Il y a une dizaine de lits de camp avec une pile de vêtements noirs au bout, mais le pire c'est la salle d'eau. C'est juste un évier et une cuvette de toilette. Tandis que certaines personnes se plaignent, je me tourne vers la porte. Tobias est parti. Je me dirige alors vers un lit à côté de celui de Christina. Je me change en essayant de cacher mon corps du regard des autres novices. Déjà que la nudité est un sujet tabou chez les Altruistes, me changer devant des gens que je ne connais pas, accentue ma gêne. En plus mes vêtements sont trop moulants mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'habille avec un jean, un débardeur une veste à capuche et de grosses chaussures. Je ne me préoccupe pas de savoir si mon collier est caché ou pas, je ne suis plus chez les Altruistes. Je me détache aussi les cheveux. Le temps que les autres finissent de se changer, je pense à ma famille. Que pense papa, maman et Caleb? Papa doit être fou de rage, à cause de moi et les Érudits vont sûrement profiter de la situation pour nuire à son image et à celle des altruistes en général.

Quand je suis parti, maman m'a regardé fièrement donc je ne me soucie pas trop d'elle et du ressentiment qu'elle doit avoir à cause de mon choix. Caleb lui, je ne sais pas. Quand je suis parti, il était choqué, mais c'est lui pourtant la veille qui m'expliquait que je devais penser à la faction mais surtout à moi-même au moment de mon choix. En plus, il savait bien que les lois Altruistes ne me correspondaient pas, je n'étais jamais entré dans le moule. Tout ce que je peux lui souhaiter, c'est de réussir son initiation que personne ne rate chez les Altruistes, devenir le nouveau chef du gouvernement quand Marcus prendra sa retraite et de vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec Susan. S'il croit que je n'ai pas vu les regards qu'ils se jetaient à l'école, il se trompait lourdement.

Une fille qui vient des Érudits s'approche timidement du lit qui se trouve à ma droite et m'interpelle.

«Salut. Je m'appelle Margot.»dit-elle toujours aussi timidement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Christina lui répond à ma place.

«Salut! Je suis Christina et voici Tris» dit-elle enjouée.

Je souris à Margot puis Christina se retourne vers nous et nous regarde bizarrement.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour vous, mais j'ai une faim de loup. On va manger.» dit Christina en mimant ce qui semblait être pour elle un loup.

On acquiesce et on se dirige toutes les trois à la cafeteria. On trouve une table libre. Will, un transfert Érudit, et Al, un ancien Sincère viennent s'asseoir à nos côtés. Du pain, de la viande et différents légumes, se trouvent dans des bacs au milieu de la table. J'observe les autres empiler les aliments les uns sur les autres et porte le tout à leur bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Je les imite avec hésitation. Christina a dû remarquer mon hésitation et étonnement car elle me demande avec un petit rire ce qui se passe.

«Tu n'as jamais mangé hamburger?» demande Christina.

«De quoi?» dis-je.

«Les altruistes ne mangent que de la nourriture en conserve, fade et sans aucun goût avec un minimum d'assaisonnement» dit une voix froide.

Je me retourne pour voir qui est la personne qui a pris la parole même si je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. C'est Tobias. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Est-ce que je dois faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas ou au contraire être démonstrative. Je choisis la première option. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens croient que la réussite de mon initiation soit dû à mes relations personnelles dans la faction. Je suis coupée dans mes réflexions par Christina qui commence à parler de son ancienne faction aux autres. Ce qui déplaît à Tobias qui nous ordonne d'oublier nos vies passées.

«Ne parlez plus de vos anciennes factions. Vous êtes des audacieux maintenant» dit Tobias d'un ton sec et dur.

«Tu étais un transfert?» demande Margot.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux m'adresser la parole. On se connaît» dit-il froidement.

«C'est peut-être ton air amical qui fait cet effet-là» dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie tout en sentant la colère monter en moi.

Okay, je veux bien qu'il soit froid, mais de là à ne pas vouloir répondre à une simple question, il exagère. Je sais que cette question est un sujet particulièrement sensible pour lui. Il fallait juste répondre par oui ou non puis couper court à la conversation comme il avait fait. Il n'a pas le temps de contre-attaquer car Max, le leader qui nous a accueillis sur le toit tout à l'heure, prononce un discours pour les nouvelles recrues. La fête commence, Margot me donne un liquide ambré, c'est de la vodka. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et recrache le produit immédiatement. Je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool de ma vie et si on m'avait dit que le goût était pire que celui du sérum lors du test, j'aurais refusé catégoriquement. Je regarde autour de moi et trouve qu'il y a trop de monde. La musique est trop forte et les gens autour de moi dansent de façon provocante sans se soucier des autres. En plus, j'ai perdu Christina et Margot de vue. Je décide donc de retourner vers le dortoir. Une fois dans les couloirs, je réalise que je ne sais pas où se trouve le lieu dans où je veux me rendre. J'erre donc dans les couloirs sans savoir où je me vais. Au bout d'un moment, je percute un mur, sauf que ce n'est pas un mur, c'est lui.

**POV Quatre.**

Je dis aux natifs de partir avec Lauren et Zeke, et indique aux transferts de me suivre. Je me présente, enfin j'essaie, car une native Sincère me coupe la parole en faisant une réflexion sur mon nom: Quatre. C'est Amar, mon ancien instructeur tout comme celui de Zeke et d'Éric qui m'a donné ce surnom quand j'ai terminé premier de mon initiation. Je lui dis froidement qu'elle devrait apprendre à se taire si elle veut survivre ici. Je vois Tris me dévisager. Ça doit lui faire bizarre de me voir aussi froid mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle devra s'adapter à cette nouvelle facette de ma personnalité. Je leur montre tout le QG de la faction . Je crois que certains se sentent déjà chez eux vus, les intonations que j'entends dans mon dos.

Mais le meilleur moment, c'est la tête qu'ils ont quand ils découvrent le « super dortoir » où ils vont séjourner le prochain mois. Je vois Tris qui grimace. Je me revois deux ans en arrière dans ce même endroit. Pourquoi suis-je nostalgique? Sûrement parce qu'une Altruiste est dans la salle et que j'ai de bons souvenirs dans cette pièce. Je dis aux transferts de se changer et que le dîner est à vingt heure. Tris ne m'a certainement pas entendu car contrairement aux autres, elle ne s'est pas retournée. Je pars vers la Fosse et me dirige vers le bar où Zeke et Shauna se roulent une pelle tandis qu'Éric les regardent dégoûtés, une bière à la main. Une fois séparés, Zeke se retourne vers moi avec un sourire qui signifie que le sujet dont il va parler ne va pas me plaire.

«Vous pensez quoi de la promo de cette année?» Demande-t-il nonchalant.

« Je ne les ai pas encore vu donc je ne vais pas porter de jugement. Et toi Quatre? «Dit Éric en se tournant vers moi.»

«Ça va mais c'est trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions» dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Sauf que Zeke ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

«Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose? Et par ce quelque chose, je veux parler d'une petite pète-sec blonde qui a été la première sauteuse» dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Éric crache sa gorgé de bière et se retourne brusquement vers moi avec Shauna, la bouche grande ouverte visiblement surpris.

«Une pète-sec? Première sauteuse? Vous vous fichez de moi là?!» dit Éric avec de grands yeux.

«Pas du tout et je crois que...» commence Zeke.

Je coupe Zeke dans sa phrase avant qu'il dise un mot de plus, en disant à ce ventre sur patte qu'il est bientôt vingt heures. Je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire de mes amis. On se dirige vers la cafétéria. Zeke, Shauna et Éric se dirigent vers une table vide tandis que je vais avec les transferts. Chaque année, l'un des instructeurs doit manger avec les novices, histoire d'avoir un premier jugement sur eux. La seule place qui reste à leur table est à côté de ma petite tête blonde. Quand j'arrive, j'entends Christina qui se moque de Tris car elle n'a jamais mangé d' hamburger. Les initiés ne m'ont pas encore vue. Avant que Tris ne réponde, je décide de donner une explication à cette balance.î«Les Altruistes ne mangent que de la nourriture en conserve, fade et sans aucun goût avec un minimum d'assaisonnement» dis-je d'une voix froide.

Je réussis à me faire entendre. Ils se retournent. Je m'assieds à côté de Tris. Elle évite mon regard, je suis vexé. Le repas commence sans encombre. J'écoute leurs conversations. Ils parlent de leurs anciennes factions. Je leur dis tous de suite d'arrêter, mais une jeune fille rousse avec un œil vert et un œil marron, Margot je crois, me pose la question à ne pas poser.

« Tu étais un transfert?»Me demande-t-elle.

Je l'envoie bouler comme il se doit mais le plus étonnant est le comportement de Tris qui me répond. Il y a de l'ironie dans sa voix mais son regard montre autre chose également. Il est loin du regard triste que j'ai quitté il y a deux ans. J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à la cerner. En tout cas, ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle est ici et elle commence déjà à se lâcher. C'est bon signe, je m'apprête à lui répondre mais Max fait son discours de bienvenue pour les nouvelles recrues. La fête commence et je m'éloigne du groupe. Zeke me rejoint.

«Alors, il se passe quoi avec la Pète-sec? Tu l'as connais?» demande Zeke curieux.

Zeke et sa franchise légendaire. À cause de ça, les gens qui ne le connaissent pas pourraient croire que c'est un transfert de chez les Sincères. Mais non, c'est un natif de la faction pur et dur. Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part mais je décide de fuir. Je me promène dans les couloirs de la base sans but précis, quand quelqu'un me percute. C'est Tris. Elle porte un pantalon, un débardeur, une veste, des chaussures de combat ainsi que le médaillon que je lui ai offert qui lui arrive au niveau de la poitrine. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'observer depuis son arrivée, tellement je suis heureux qu'elle soit là, avec moi. Ses habits moulent parfaitement les petites courbes de son corps fin, même si je l'ai toujours trouvé belle. Arrête de penser comme ça Tobias. Dis quelque chose.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Encore merci pour vos review.**

**Malheureusement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne vais peut-être pas publier de chapitre le week-end prochain. J'avance ma fiction sur Hunger games que j'ai légèrement oublié de continuer au profit de celle-ci.**

**Lâchez-vous sur les reviews et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Sorry!

**Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveaux chapitre malheureusement.**

**Je n'ai pas écrit cet été et avec les cours et une première partie du BAC à la fin de l'année je risque de pas beaucoup écrire.**

**Le chapitre quatre est déjà fini mais j'attend que le cinquième soit terminé pour le publier. **

**Plume De Pan**


	6. Chapitre4: première soirée à la fosse p2

**Enfin je vous poste ce chapitre. **

**J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable pour justifier cette absence à par celle que j'ai évoqué dans le chapitre info, mes devoirs à faire pour le lycée et le manque d'inspiration même si ce chapitre depuis looooongtemps.**

**Je vous conseille de lire la note de fin de chapitre pour avoir des informations en plus.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :D**

**Siolka: Merci pour la correction.**

**Et merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Première soirée à la Fosse part 2

**PDV Tobias**

Que lui dire? J'ai peur de lui dire quelque qui la rendrait mal à l'aise. On se regarde quelques secondes et je la prends dans mes bras avec un peu d'hésitation. Instantanément, une sensation de chaleur envahie tout mon être. J'ai toujours du mal à être tactile, même si ça fait deux que je fais partie de la faction. Au départ, Tris se raidit mais elle se détend vite et me rend mon étreinte. Nous avons de la chance, personne ne rode dans les couloir. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, on serait tous les deux dans une mauvaise situation. Un initié qui à une relations avec sont instructeur est mal vue dans la faction. On pourrait facilement l'accuser de monter dans le classement car elle connaît quelqu'un de la faction. Sa fait du bien de sentir son petit corps tout frêle contre le mien.J'aimerai que cette instant dure pour toujours. Malheureusement, elle met fin au rêve mais garde une lié à la mienne.

«Tu n'es pas à la fête? »dis-je.

«Je peux de retourner la question? Sinon, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise et je me suis perdue dans les couloir.» dit-elle timidement.

Une sensation de chaleurs envahie tout mon être quand j'apprends qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre à sa question? Je peux pas lui dire que j'ai fuie mes amis à cause de leurs questions plus qu'indiscrète. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle change de sujet.

«Tu m'as manqué.»dit-elle en regardant nos mains qui sont toujours lier. «Et avec ton père qui était à la maison, c'était à ces moments là que c'était le plus dur.»continua-t-elle en soupirant.

Je fronce les sourcils quand elle parle de mon père. Je dois en savoir plus.

«Toi aussi. Mon père, il venait souvent chez toi?»

«Il est carrément venu habiter à la maison»dit-elle précipitamment.

Quoi?! Cet idiot qui m'a servie de géniteur est venu vivre chez elle.

«Pendant deux ans, il n'a pas parlé de toi une seul fois, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Sauf hier soir où il ne s'est pas gêné pour te traiter de traître, mais t'aurais du voir la tête qu'il avait quand mes parents on prit Caleb et moi dans leurs bras»

Elle a commencé sa phrase d'un air lasser pour la terminer dans un petit rire. Honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que Marcus pense de moi, mais il n'a rien à me reprocher. Si il ne m'avait pas battu pendant toutes ces années, je serai peut-être rester chez les Altruistes. Et si il veut me reprocher quelque chose, qu'il vienne me dire en face. Il est le chef du gouvernement, donc il a tout les droits. Je regarde ma montre, il est vingt-deux heures. Je veux pas quitter Tris, mais j'y suis obligé. C'est bientôt l'heure de son couvre feu. Quand je le lui annonce, elle me dit qu'elle a oublié le chemin du dortoir. Je l'accompagne, nos mains sont toujours enlacées l'une dans l'autre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je lui fais un dernier câlin, lui rappelle que quand nous sommes pas seuls, je suis son supérieur et son instructeur et la laisse rentrer dans la pièce. Je rentre vers mes appartement. Malheureusement, je croise Zeke et rien qu'à son regard et son sourire, je peux deviner que je vais subir un interrogatoire.

«Bon! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec la Pète-sec.»dit-il déterminé.

«Rien du tout.» dis-je en essayant de cacher le rouge qui arrivent sur mes joues.

«Tu ne sais pas mentir Quatre. Sérieusement, j'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait. Sa fait deux ans que je te présente des filles, sa n'a jamais rien mener et maintenant qu'une Pète-sec se pointe, tu évites de sujet.»

Il avait dit cette phrase sérieusement. Ce qui est très rare de la part de Zeke quand on parle de se genre de sujet. Généralement, il emploie ce tons quand il parle de Shauna, sa petite-amie depuis deux ans. Est-ce que je doit considérer Tris comme ma petite-amie? Nous sommes sortis ensemble une année et illégalement. Mais deux ans de séparation par obligations en l'aimant toujours est-ce que ça compte? Je connais suffisamment Tris pour dire qu'elle m'aurait lâcher la main si elle ressentait pas la même chose que moi. Mais je veux pas me précipiter dans la gueule du loup trop vite. On ne sait jamais.

«Tu dois savoir des chose, dis-je calmement, mais ne dis rien à Éric. Sa risquerait de la mettre en danger.»

Éric est vraiment sympa, sauf quand il faut entraîner les novices. Là, c'est un vrai tirants et il est encore plus quand il sait qu'on connaît l'un d'entre eux. Il est donc primordiale qu'il ne sache pas mon passée avec ma petite blonde. Zeke hoche la tête positivement m'insinuant à continuer, mais d'abord, nous allons chez moi . Zeke est devenu mon confident quand je suis arrivé ici et il connaît donc une partie de mon passée, je peux lui dire se qu'il ne sait pas.

«Quand j'étais chez les Altruistes, ma mère est décédé, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Mon père à toujours était proche de celui de Tris et on a commencé à mangé ensemble toute les semaines. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. On s'est toujours bien entendue. Quand, elle a eu l'âge de faire du bénévolat, on y allait ensemble et j'ai commencé à vouloir la voir plus souvent. Tous le monde sait que les Altruiste ne se donnent aucun signe d'affection, mais un jour, j'ai brisé cette règle.»

Les lèvres de Zeke s'étirent en un large sourire. Il sait que je ne dirais rien de plus car je n'aime pas évoqué mon passé. Ça fait deux ans que je le connais, comme Éric. Déjà que Zeke ne connaît pas beaucoup de chose sur mon passé, lui il en sait encore moins à cause de son devoir de leaders qui lui prend beaucoup de temps.

« Fais attention pendant l'initiation.»dit-il en sortant de chez moi.

Je me lave puis me couche. Demain je vais devoir agir comme l'Audacieux dure et froid avec Tris et pas comme son petit-amis.

**PDV Tris**

J'ai tout de suite reconnue son odeur sans même l'avoir vue. Il se passe un long moment où nous nous scrutons du regard. J'en profite pour l'observé. Il est beau sans avoir vraiment changé physiquement. Il a toujours une coupe de cheveux comme chez les Altruistes. Il a beaucoup plus de muscle qu'avant et je peux l'ombre d'un tatouage dans son cou. Son t-shirt le moule tellement que je peux un peu voir ses pectoraux à travers. Reprends-toi Tris. Je veux lui dire quelque chose mais il prend les devants en faisant m'enlaçant dans ses bras. Je me raidis à son contact, c'est un vieux réflexe Altruiste, mais je détends vite. Heureusement, personne ne nous voie. Je veux réussir mon initiation de moi-même, sans qu'on m'accuse de tricherie car je connais une personne de la faction. Ce genre de problème est déjà arriver dans le passé. Même si chez les Altruistes et les Fraternels ce «délit» n'est pas puni, se n'est pas le cas des autres factions. Les Sincères passent les deux personnes au sérum de vérité et généralement l'initié perd des places au classement général et l'autre personne devient sans-faction. Et encore, c'est une petite punition par rapport aux Érudits et aux Audacieux qui expulsent directement les deux personnes de la faction. Pour rien au monde je quitterai la forte étreinte de mon gros nounours vivant, donc on a intérêt à être bout d'un moment, je me sépare de lui mais je **garde** nos lier ensemble.

«Tu n'es pas à la fête? »dit-il.

Je suis déçu qu'il me pose cette question mais je décide de lui répondre quand même et lui retourne la question. Je sais pas si il s'en aperçoit mais il rougit, je le voit même dans le noir. Il est trop mignon.

«Tu m'as manqué»dis-je en regardant nos main enlacées. «Et avec ton père qui était à la maison, c'était à ces moments là que c'était le plus dur.»continua-t-elle en soupirant.

Á l'évocation de son père, il fronce les sourcils. Je lui dis qu'il est venus habiter à la maison et il se montre inquiet, ce qu'on peut comprendre quand on connaît le caractère de Marcus. Au bout d'un moment, il me dit que c'est bientôt l'heure de mon couvre feu et que je devrai retourné au dortoir, sauf que je ne sais où il se trouve.

«N'oublie pas que quand nous sommes devant du monde, je suis ton instructeur.»dit-il en me faisant un dernier câlin.

Quand je rentre dans le dortoir, tous le monde dors, je me me couche dans mon lit. J'essaie de m'endormir mais je n'y arrive pas à cause d'Al qui pleure. Finalement, le sommeil m'emporte et je fais un sommeil sans rêve. Je suis réveiller par un gros bruit métallique.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez aimé?**

**Avant de vous parlez des prochaines publications, je vais faire quelques chose dont j'ai horreur mais que je vais exceptionnellement faire: me faire de la pub sur autre chose que mes fics qui sont sur le site. Donc, je sais pas si vous connaissais les livres "U4" (ces livres qui racontent la même histoires mais d'un point de vue différent), mais il y a un mois une maison d'édition a organisé un concours de FanFiction sur le livre et les dix fictions ayant le plus de j'aime reçoit un livre avec des nouvelles inédites. J'ai posté ma fic vers mi-mai (ce qui explique aussi ma petite absence) et j'avais réussi à me maintenir dans le top 10 jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Donc je suis désolé de vous demandez ça ( car j'ai horreur de me faire de la pub sur autre que mes autres fictions, ça me fait sentir égoïste alors que je publie pour le plaisir et pas pour être connue), mais si vous avez un peu de temps allez sur le lien indiqué sur mon profil et mettre un petit j'aime (tout y sera expliquer).**

**Bon cette grosse parenthèse est terminé. Pour ceux qui est des prochaines publication. Le prochaine chapitre sera le mois prochain puis en août je posterai ma première traduction (bon c'est un drabble mais il y a un début à tous non?) qui est sur un Pixar et septembre vous accueillera avec mon premier drabble ( original cette fois-ci) sur la saga "L'Épreuve" de James Dashner.**

**Dans tous les cas j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, n'hésitez pas mettre une review (positif ou négative, je suis ouverte aux critique) et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Et surtout MERDE à ceux qui ont des exams.**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Salut les gens. Comment ça va?**

**Voilà le début des entrainements.**

**Encore merci à ma petite Siolka de m'avoir corriger et ceux qui mettent des reveiw, qui suivent et mettent cette histoire en favori.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le début des entrainement

**PDV Tobias**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est est six heures et demi du matin. D'habitude, je me lève plus tard mais je dois réveiller les petits nouveaux à huit heures moins le quart. Je m'habille puis je pars prendre mon petit déjeuner. Éric me rejoint à ma table.

« C'est le grand jour. J'ai hâte de trouver de beau petit lot à mettre dans mon lit » dit Éric avec un sourire carnassier.

Je ne suis pas du tout étonné de sa réplique. L'année dernière, il a dit exactement la même chose et ses deux «cibles» sont devenues des sans-factions à la fin de la première étape de l'initiation. Dès que j'ai terminé, je vais à la cuisine pour prendre une casserole et me dirige vers le dortoir des transferts. Ce qui est pratique avec ce dernier c'est qu'il n'y a pas de porte et donc je peux rentrer dedans sans faire de bruit. Je regarde la salle quelques secondes et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Béatrice. Je n'ai jamais vu d'anges mais je suis sûr qu'elle est le portrait craché de ces créatures que ma mère me décrivait quand j'étais plus jeune. Malheureusement, elle va être réveillée de la pire façon qui existe. Je lève la casserole devant la barre en fer qui se trouve devant moi et...

BANG!BANG!BANG!

«ALLER BANDE DE MORVEUX, VOUS AVEZ UN QUART D'HEURE POUR VOUS PRÉPARER ET DESCENDRE À LA SALLE DÉJEUNER PUIS FILER VERS LA SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT, SINON VOUS DEGAGEZ.»

Tous émergent difficilement, sauf le dernier sauteur. J'en connais qui s'est pris une belle cuite hier soir. Sans hésiter, je traverse le dortoir et quand j'arrive au niveau du lit de Peter, je pose mes ustensiles par terre et retourne son lit puis m'en vais sans rien dire sous les yeux ébahis des novices.

**Un quart d'heure plus tard …**

Le petit groupe de Tris arrive en dernier. Éric se présente et leur explique comment va se dérouler l'initiation. Puis le groupe commence à courir. C'est vraiment marrant de les voir galérer pour terminer leurs tours. Moi, sadique? Pas du tout. Après, je leur montre les mouvements de combat qu'ils doivent effectuer sur les sacs.

J'observe les novices. Il y a ceux comme Peter et Molly qui s'attaquent directement aux punching-ball comme des brutes pour le faire bouger et ceux qui essaient de taper de toute leur force mais qui ne font pas bouger leur sacs comme Tris. Je finis par me diriger vers eux pour corriger leurs position et leurs donner des conseils. Je me dirige vers Tris.

**PDV Tris**

BANG!BANG!BANG!

«ALLER BANDE DE MORVEUX, VOUS AVEZ UN QUART D'HEURE VOUS PRÉPARER ET DESCENDRE À LA SALLE DÉJEUNER PUIS FILER À LA SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT, SINON VOUS DEGAGEZ.»

_Sa _voix me sortit brusquement de mon sommeil. Margot et Christina émergent doucement de leur sommeil alors que l'ex garçon Sincère qui s'était moqué de moi hier - Peter je crois - dort encore un loir. Tobias s'en aperçoit et traverse la salle en quelques enjambées avec une casserole. Il s'approche, pose la casserole par terre et retourne le lit en deux secondes, sans aucune difficulté. Encore un point qui a changé chez lui, sa force et sa confiance en lui. Je ne dis pas que Tobias était un garçon maigre et faible chez les Altruistes, mais avec ce que Marcus lui a fait endurer quand il était là-bas, je l'ai souvent pleuré. Le Tobias que je vois en ce moment, c'est l'instructeur dur et froid que je vais avoir pendant toute l'initiation. Peter sursaute et Tobias part sans rien dire. Je m'autorise à rire devant la tête de Peter avant de sortir du dortoir avec Christina, Margot, Al et Will. Arrivés à la cafétéria, nous trouvons rapidement une table pour manger. Comme les instructeurs ne sont pas là, nous parlons de nos anciennes factions et de l'entraînement qui commence ce matin. Bien sûr, quand je dis nous, je parle de Christina. Cette fille à un débit incroyable. Je savais que les Sincères parlaient beaucoup - mais pas à ce point. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Je stresse pour les entraînements. Je n'ai vraiment pas la carrure de Molly.

«Tris, t'es avec nous?» me demande Will.

«Euh... Tu disais quoi?» dis-je en sursautant.

«Rien d'important, par contre on de devrait se dépêcher pour aller à la salle d'entraînement, j'ai pas envie de devenir Sans-Faction moi ! » s'exclame Al en se levant.

«Mais non, je suis presque sûre que Quatre disait ça pour nous effrayer...» répond Margot en rigolant.

De toute façon, humour ou pas, nous nous levons pour nous diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, sauf que Christina qui veut passer au dortoir pour se maquiller. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle souhaite se barbouiller de substance bizarre pour faire du sport. Je profite qu'elle soit dans la salle de bain pour enlever mon bijou et le mettre avec mon pyjama sur mon oreiller. Je n'ai pas envie de le casser pendant l'entraînement. J'ai remarqué que Margot en portait un similaire sauf qu'au verso du médaillon il y a le symbole de son ancienne faction. Quand Christina sort (enfin) de ce qui nous sert de salle d'eau, nous devons courir pour ne pas être en retard dans la salle de sport qui n'est pas à côté du dortoir. Quand nous arrivons, tout le reste des novices est là. Tobias nous lance un regard froid. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque deux traces noires dépassant de son T-shirt. Un autre homme à côté de lui commence à parler. Il est aussi musclé que Tobias avec des tatouages mais il semble plus féroce.

« Pour ce qui ne le savent pas, je suis Éric, un de vos leaders. Je viendrai aussi voir comment se passe votre initiation avec Quatre. Votre entraînement se déroulera en deux étapes : physique et mentale. Il commencera tout les matins à huit heures et se terminera à dix-huit heures avec une pause pour manger, sauf aujourd'hui où vous aurez temps libre pour mieux visiter la faction par vous-même. Après vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et minuit pour ceux qui resteront...» dit-il avec un air de suspens dans sa voix.

« Ceux qui resteront?» demande Al.

Je n'aime pas avoir ce genre de pensées mais je trouve que Al est le plus trouillard de nous tous. Déjà dans le train, il avait peur de sauter pendant qu'il était en marche. Il fait déjà des insinuations sur le fait de partir de la faction... Même si l'on est là depuis hier, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité entre mon choix et ce matin. Al a plus de chance que moi de réussir l'initiation. Il est grand et fort. Moi, je suis petite avec la peau sur les os.

«J'y arrive, initié ! » continue Éric. «Vous allez commencer la première qui durera un mois. Vous vous entraînerez au combat, au lancement de couteaux et au maniement des armes à objectif sera d'égaler les natifs qui s'entraînent depuis qu'ils savent marcher. Les moins bons d'entre vous dégageront de la faction. La deuxième étape est mentale. Vous allez devoir apprendre à affronter vos peurs. Personne n'est éliminé à cette étape, mais vous aurez un test final pour savoir votre place au classement final et choisir votre métier plus tard.»

«Pourquoi on ne nous a pas prévenu?» s'indigna Al.

«Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, transfert? Si tu avais su la vérité, tu ne serais pas venu? Tu aurais eu peur? Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Max.» termina Éric en partant.

«Bon, pour commencer allez me faire dix tours de salle ! » ordonna Tobias

Je fais les trois premiers tours sans difficultés mais les derniers sont juste un cauchemar vivant. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est d'enchaîner avec des pompes et autres exercices de musculation. Ensuite,Tobias commence à nous expliquer comment réaliser divers mouvements sur un sac de frappe. Une fois qu'il a terminé sa démonstration, tous les transferts se dirigent vers les sacs. Je fais les mouvements que Tobias nous a montré : d'abord dans le vide, puis sur le punching-ball. Il ne bouge d'un millimètre. Ce qui me rassure c'est que je suis pas la seule personne en difficulté. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tobias. Il nous scrute le même regard froid que tout à l'heure. Je me retourne pour me continuer mon travail - en vain. Mon sac n'a toujours pas bougé d'un iota. J'entends des bruits de pas mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je me concentre sur mon punching-ball jusqu'au moment où je sens deux mains se poser sur moi.

* * *

**Voilà! Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à mettre une reveiw. J'accepte même les négatives, après tout on eut pas plaire à tous le monde.**

**Petites infos:**

**1) En août je poste ma première traduction. C'est un drabble sur un personnage du PIXAR "Les indestructibles" qui normalement sera la première fiction française sur ce fandom. Le drabble original est écrit pas Gamma Cavy et s'appelle "KRONOS"**

**2) En septembre je publierai, un autre drabble mais cette fois-ci il sera su le fandom "Le labyrinthe".**

**3) En octobre, je publierai un chapitre de ma fiction "Peeta Mellark volontaire"**

**Sinon félicitation à tous ceux qui ont eu leur Bac et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
